


NootNootTale

by SamiPiplup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BEST STORY 10/10, Everyone is pregnant, Forgive Me, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Skeleton Pregnancy, What Have I Done, hawt, trollfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiPiplup/pseuds/SamiPiplup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dis is mai awsum stori it iz hawt plz koodo an coment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Progolo

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this IS a troll fic.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to translation - http://pastebin.com/ehdNvcTb

Wunce apun a tiem too races livededed on teh earth. hoomanz an monstirs.

One Dai, WARZ AN DEATH HAPENED!!111!!!

DA monstarz werr stuk in teh groond.

Mt Dew Ebbit, 420X

If u climb da ebbit, u neber retern!1!

 

NootNootTale

By Tooby Fax


	2. Chaperone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fisk meatz flowei

"Wher am i" askded fisk. she had land on sum goldin flows.

"howdi im flowi" said a flowr wit a faec "wanna sum luv"

fisk thoht he ment he wanteded to kis. she kisd him.

"no ididit di" sayed flowi. he was blown awai by a fire.

"hes terribel for doin dat to a kid" sayed a gaot ladee. "kume wit meh"

skipin all da borin puzles an stuff

"oh how did u get to mai hous fisk i hav a pie dohe"sadyed turiel. "i haz ruumb 4 u to"


	3. chaper too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fris fites turiel

"i feel sikk" fisk mooned. she therew up. "i waht to go hoem" 

she wented to turiel an askd "hao do i go hoem"

"if u waht to go hoem u hav to fite meh" said turiel

"no i dun wana" saud fidkddhvfy

"fite meh"sayd turiell

"no"

"okei"

fris lefted da ruinz


	4. chaper thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanz an firusk maek out its veri sexi

fusk walkded thru da firest. sudebdy, a pirson walkd behindd her!1!!1

"hooman greet meh im ur pal"

fisj greetted him bi kising him. she den took a closer lock. he wuz a sklelltin.

"heiya im sanz wana maek out moar" he askd

fisk saied "ok"

tey maed ouet al knight. it wuz hawt.


	5. chaperter fore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pap iz hawt

fisk an sanz walkd ahed. dey saw a tol skel. he wuz hawt.

"dats my bro" sad sanz "hez hawt also hide behide dat lamp"

fisk hid

"sanes check ur puzles a hooman might be in wun" said paprus "also u r hawt"

"yeh" said sanz "also pun"

paprus srceemd


	6. chaperter fiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fisk eets spegi

sudenlee frisc waz hugri very hungri.

"ill ett da pi" she sad

shee eat it an wuz still hungri then she saw spegeti she eight it.

she locked at her beli "im geting fat ill work it of later"

she marshed on. she saw papyruz.

"gasp a hoomolinin" he sad.

"no dat a rok"sad sanz "weight dere is a hoomolinin"

"homilinatyshgFH u wil get puzlez kay?" askrd papyruz

LOL SKIPIB DA PUZLES


	7. chapterededefreddy 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pap dats fisk

fisk went up too pap.

"hoomin u r too hawt dat meh inted of fite me"

"ok"

u go to him hous

"so hoomin hao do u dat"

"lik dis" sad fisk she kisd him

"gaspeddedd" sad papyriz "i did dis wit sanz da udder dai"


	8. chap sev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pap shar secret

"hooman i haz secret" sad pap

"wat" sad fisk 

"i is preggo wit sanz chold"

sanz burstded in "i herd everthing"

"gaslp"

"an.. i is preggo to"

"galselndkdkdp" saded frisc.

she ran too watirfeal


	9. chaptereder ate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wuterfal

fosk slowd down. "im reely gettin fat oh wel"

sudenly, pap walkd up to a weird guy

"yus undine deres a hooman. i didnt catch her doe."

he crided and left.

"mus be hormonze" said fisk. sudenly she felt bad 4 papyriz an startid to cri.


	10. chapterder nin

SKIPPUN ALL TEH BORIN

firisk wuz walkin on a wood thingy when suddnly, spirz!!11!!

"oh noes its undies" screamd frisck

den, DA BRIDJE BROKCE!!11#!

fisk herd a voise

"kara dats a noice naem mai neams...."


	11. chapder tenn

fisk wokce up on sum garbije. 

"woh im aliv" she saided

den... MEAD DUMIE!11!

"HYI DYE I HAET U" he scremed!!!111

den he diededed of angree strezz.

"kewl" sad fresk.

she movd on.

sudinly she fellt a kicky thing in herr bellie.

"man tat spegjitti poisind meh" she saded

sudinly... UNDIES!1!11

NO NOES!!1!


	12. Chapter 12

fisrk ran awai scermingign frum undies

'i tink i lost her" sad firsk 

undies got tried and hawt frum hawtleand. she fel down an dieded

fisk pord holee watr on her. 

sudenly... UNDIES WUZ ALIEVE!!11

she walkd awai hapi

"okei now I go to hawtlaend" sad fisk

dere wuz a lab frisck went insid.

"hi uh im alphees" sad a dinozuar ladiee.

"hi" sad fisk


	13. chapdurr twev

"i lik u but i made a killr robot" sad alpys

"oh noes" sad fisk

den da wall BURSTEDEEED OPEN!!×12!+1!

"GUD EVENIN IM METTATIN" sad teh robutt "LETS DO A QUIS SHO" 

"okei" shad fisk

LOL SKIPPINJDJ SH WJD

mettaton left

"hey ur a doctir right" askd frisck

"yes" ssad alphis

"can u giv meh a chekup i feel sik" said frick

"ok" sad alphies

alfys ran sum tests and junck lol

"firsk ur preggo" she sad!

"OMG" scremed frisck!!×+÷111!!


	14. i dunno lol

furck leftd witf a upgradded fone, nu frend, and da knoledje of teh babi. she patd her beli.

"dunt wory i wil keep u saef" she whisperd

scip da puzles lel

frisck walkd intoo a darck placse

"let meh turn on da lyte" sad alphieys she turnd it on

it wuz... a kitchin?

"gud evining, buotys!" sad metaton


	15. teh PiNgu GuIrl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fiSk beCums dA pIngU gurl

meTatiN be All Lik "dIs be MaH cuuKing sho twoday we make HumIn caek"

hE pulledededdededededed oUt a cain Saw!111!

ApYs calLed "wAt if Sumone is Vehjan?" shE askedd.

mEtatIn hadz A sulution. "HooNan substituut"

fIsk wenT too get It and Da CountIr Grews.

"fIsk da foNe it gib U pIngu PowAhz" said aKLFees. Fidsk usEd the phoNe thAt wAs a Fone.

Asnd sHee Beegan Tiio fLi!11 

"Nuot Noot!" shee magestucally cRied!

Seh wUz rEady For Ackition!1111!


	16. Flieng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hai guyz!!1  
> So sumwun told me thatt they cant read my storee!!÷ Sillie, rigt??!!! But I trid reel hard and nao my hed hurtz but mabe they can r3ad dis nao!!!!111
> 
> ENJOI!!!!!

Frusk was flieing. She rly was!!!÷ She let outt a nobel nooot. "Ill get u ingreeedent!!!" She sorred hier an hier.

Butt then..... METTATIN WAS THER!!! HE THRU STJFF AT FRISC!!! HE WAS MEEN!!! LIEK THE GUY WHO EMAILD ME AND TOLD ME TO STAPH WRITNG DIS!!! (He to1d me its tim to staph...,,. I KNO RITE!!!) 

DA CAN WAS IN SIGH.... AND AFTIR DOGGING THE FLOUR.... FEISK GOT IT!!!!


	17. Freesk conntinues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nO FLIMING PLZ!!!

'Wel wel wel' sayed mettatin "i gess yu got it. it waz all thanks to docter alpyss wasn it? Good tbing you had herr. wel , by!!!!" He flu awai

tHEn he cam back reel quik. "Oh ya tha canke was alredd made o u don't noedd the sunstitute" then he left gain

Alphees was surpissed "whoa we did it, god gob les go"

Fisk wa filld wjith determinatin whenn she locked at ssssomethin bIG!!!

"Tahs thah core, were all teh pawer cums from we go there" sad alphys

Les go" aid fris

MOAR CUMMIN SOON

KEPP AN I OUT FOR CHAP 18


End file.
